For Every Occasion
by Aras Hightopp
Summary: There's a song for every occasion. There are plenty of occasions as the students of New Directions are thrown new obstacles. Like a new student from Vocal Adrenaline who only wants to destroy New Directions, new love interests, and of course, new songs.


Ok, so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I want to make it as much like the actual show as possible, so there are little quirks from the show that I am including. For example, when I write ~~~ that means that there's some sort of music. Anything in italics is something that is a flashback, or someone is telling someone a story, or is are song lyrics. Songs will be included in dialogue. I am making the story about everyone, not just any specific characters. I'm going to try to go along with the show as much as possible. Also, I don't entirely know where I'm going with the story. I'm just gonna write and see what I come up with. And… I think that's all. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I am not that cool or rich. The original characters are mine, though. I also do not own any of the music. "I'm A Bitch I'm A Lover" belongs to Alanis Morissette.

Yay, here goes nothing!

Chapter One: I'm a Bitch

Song: I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover, by Alanis Morisette

"Rachel Berry?" asked an unfamiliar voice

Rachel put on a sunny smile before closing her locker door and turning to find a smile just as bright on a shorter red head.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked in her brightest voice.

"I just wanted to meet you, you're such a legend," the girl replied in a rush, tossing her short red hair. "You're the best singer in New Directions.

Rachel smiled graciously. "Thank you, that's very kind."

"Oh, it's no problem," she replied happily. "I also wanted to let you know that _that's_ not going to last much longer."

Rachel's smile disappeared. "Sorry?"

"I'm Amber King," she said, giving another fake smile. "I was previously the lead female vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline, before my parents decided that they absolutely had to move into this school district. So, being stuck here, I'm obviously going to make the best of this… By taking you spot as lead female in New Directions."

Rachel realized that her mouth was hanging open. "But-"

"Don't even start, Berry," snapped Amber, all her fake friendliness gone. "I'm your worst nightmare." She stepped closer, her voice low and threatening. "Get ready to wake up screaming."

She stepped back with another bright smile. "See you in Glee!"

She skipped off, leaving Rachel with her mouth hanging open.

"I think I've been using to much lotion," Kurt said, looking at his reflection. "Do I look oily to you?"

Mercedes shot him a bored look. "Kurt, you are so not paying attention to me."

Kurt slammed his locker. "Look, Mercedes. Break up with him if you want. Or stay with him if you want. You know exactly how I've always felt on the Puck issue, so stop asking me."

Mercedes just shook her head. "You could at least try and make things easier for me by just saying 'Girl, you need to break it off right now, cause Santana's gonna scratch out your eyeballs' or 'Obviously he still has a thing for Quinn' or something!"

"Why tell you what you already know?" asked Kurt. 

Mercedes rolled her eyes and nodded.

The two walked down the hall in silence for a moment, then Mercedes shot Kurt a sideways glance. "How're things going for you, baby?"

"Things are fine," he replied, too quickly. 

"Mmmhmm," replied Mercedes, but she knew all to well not to push the matter.

The two walked into Glee practice and took their places.

They were not the only two having a serious discussion.

"Quinn, I know everything got screwed up-"

"Look, Finn," snapped Quinn. She lowered her voice when Mercedes turned to look their direction. "Look, Finn. You know just as well as I that we're not going to work, no matter how many times we try this."

"Why not?" asked Finn in an exasperated sigh.

More people were entering the classroom. Tina walked in pushing Artie who was laughing as he talked to Rachel, who reached behind her and took Jessie's hand. Finn glanced at them.

"That's why," whispered Quinn, looking at the longing in his eyes. "You like Rachel more than you ever liked me. And I'm not going to be the girl you run to just because she won't be with you."

Finn looked slightly ashamed, but he had no time to respond, as Mr. Shuester walked in, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Guys, we have another new member to the team."

Amber King stepped forward, a smile fixed on her face.

"Another Adrenaline spy," muttered Kurt.

"Easy Kurt," said Mr. Shue. "Everyone this is-"

"Amber?" asked Jessie in surprise.

Amber turned and smirked at Jessie. "Hello, traitor."

"All right, all right," said Mr. Shuester, noticing that the tension was mounting in the classroom.

"Look who's talking," spat Jessie. 

"Well, I'm not exactly here by choice," argued Amber. Heads turned back and forth from one student to the next.

"That still makes you just the same as me," Jessie countered.

"Ok, ok, easy," said Mr. Shuester, putting out his hands out. 

"Mr. Shue, can I say something?" asked Kurt sticking his hand up quickly.

"Sure Kurt, what's up," sighed Mr. Shuester.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are sick of these new people coming in and stealing all our spotlight!" he said in exasperated tones.

"Kurt, no one is stealing anyone's spotlight," said Mr. Shue. "And I'm sick of everyone being so un-welcoming! Come on people, we need to welcome these people in, not push them out.

"That is why," he continued, looking around the class and getting a look of inspiration. "Your assignment for the week is going to be, find a song that introduces you. Really introduces who you are, what you do, what you love. Maybe it'll make us all connect better, even with our newest additions."

Amber smiled brightly. "Mr. Shue, I have the perfect song for this assignment."

"Ok," he said, surprised. "I guess we'll get this started right away then."

Amber passed a piece of sheet music to Brad and the band, then turned and took her position in the middle of the room.

"_I hate the world todayYou're so good to me, I knowBut I can changeTried to tell youBut you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath Innocent and sweet"_

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other with their eyebrows raised in surprise. Her voice was strong and right on pitch. _"Yesterday I criedYou must have been relieved to see the softer sideI can understand how you'd be so confusedI don't envy youI'm a little bit of everythingAll rolled into one"_

Amber looked straight at Rachel and smirked_"I'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothin' in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Kurt twisted his lips, his insides burning up as he argued with himself about whether he hated the little red-head, or could accept her impressive singing voice._"So take me as I amThis may mean you'll have to be a stronger manRest assured that when I start to make you nervousAnd I'm going to extremesTomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing"_

Now Amber's eyes shifted to Rachel's left. Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye. Amber was staring straight at Jessie! Rachel's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_I'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothin' in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Mr. Shue's head nodded to the beat of Amber's song._"Just when you think You got me figured out _

_The seasons all ready changin'I think it's cool, you do what you doAnd don't try to sing this"_

The corners of Puck's mouth turned up as he thought of how great it was that there was a new hottie to make out with._"I'm a bitch I'm a loverI'm a child I'm a motherI'm a sinner I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell I'm your dreamI'm nothin' in betweenYou know, you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Finn grinned. Regionals were so in the bag. _"I'm a bitch, I'm teaseI'm a goddess on my knees When you're hurt When you suffer I'm your angel undercover I've been numb I'm revived Can't say I'm not alive You know I wouldn't want it ANY other way"_

The class broke out in applause as she finished with loud, high oohs. 

"Wow, Amber," said Mr. Shue, clapping with the rest of the class. "That was really good. Probably not something we'd be able to do outside of the classroom, but very good anyway."

Amber gave him a quick smile, then turned to the students. "Well," Amber said, crossing her arms at the class. "What do you have to say now?"

Everyone looked around at each other. "Well, we should really have an even number," said Kurt grudgingly. "Welcome to the club."

Everyone laughed and went to talk to their new member. Everyone but two who stayed in their seats. One was a fuming Rachel, the other was a nervous looking Jessie.

**A/N: **Please, pretty please review! 


End file.
